


Two Pints of Lager and a Gin and Tonic

by damadape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damadape/pseuds/damadape
Summary: After a Christmas Day lunch with the Weasleys (their first following Voldemort's defeat), Harry makes his way to a Muggle pub to meet up with his best friend and newly-appointed Head Girl Hermione Granger, who's home for her Christmas holidays to visit her family after a term at Hogwarts. Yet neither of them are quite prepared for the startling conversation they are about to have over two pints of lager and a gin and tonic!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94
Collections: Christmas With Harmony 2020





	Two Pints of Lager and a Gin and Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot written for the H/HR - H.M.S. Harmony Christmas Writing Fest. See below link to join:
> 
> H/HR - H.M.S. Harmony Discord server: www.discord.gg/zCKXSUs

‘Merry Christmas, Harry!’ squealed Hermione as she rushed to embrace her best friend. ‘I’m sorry I’m late, but my family took forever to leave.’

‘Don’t worry, Hermione. And Happy Christmas to you too,’ grinned Harry as he stood up to hug her back. ‘You’re looking well!’

‘So are you! Oh, it’s so wonderful to see you. It’s been much too long,’ she said as she sat down opposite him. ‘You’re having a beer?’ she said in surprise, raising an eyebrow as she took in the half-empty glass in front of her.

‘Well, it was your idea to meet at a Muggle pub. I figured I might as well have a couple and see what the fuss is all about,’ shrugged Harry. ‘Although I think butterbeer is better.’

‘Well, I didn’t think you wanted to meet up anywhere you might be recognised,’ said Hermione. ‘And it’s close to my home, so I don’t have to walk far. Can’t be too careful when it comes to apparating in the Muggle world, don’t you agree?’

‘Absolutely,’ nodded Harry, privately thinking that he probably shouldn’t mention that an unsuspecting Muggle may have seen him apparate in a hurry just the other day. ‘So how was Christmas with your family?’

‘It was rather emotional, actually,’ said Hermione. ‘It was great just spending time with them without having the threat of Voldemort hanging over us, you know?’

‘I’ll drink to that,’ chortled Harry, mock-raising his glass as Hermione rolled her eyes. Speaking of which, what are you having?

‘Oh, um … I’d like a gin and tonic, actually.’

‘And yet you chastise me for drinking alcohol,’ sniggered Harry.

‘Oh, shut up,’ said Hermione, a guilty smile playing on her lips. ‘I’ve had a couple of them over the holidays. It’s my Mum’s favourite.’

‘One gin and tonic, coming right up,’ said Harry as he got up to wade his way through the growing crowd in the pub. After spending what seemed like an eternity trying to catch the barman’s eye, he finally placed Hermione’s order and was soon heading back to their small table.

‘Oooh, thanks Harry,’ said Hermione as she gratefully took a cautious sip. ‘Wow, that’s good.’

‘No problem,’ said Harry as he settled back down. ‘Anyway, how’s Hogwarts newest Head Girl doing?’

Hermione flushed slightly as Harry chuckled to himself. ‘Very well, thank you. It’s an awful lot of work, of course. Especially with N.E.W.T.s around the corner. It’s much worse than our O.W.L. year, to be honest.’

‘You’ll do fine, Hermione. Don’t stress yourself out. You’re the smartest person I know.’ said Harry.

‘Being smart isn’t enough, Harry! There’s a lot of work that I still need to cover. Professor Vector is being even more strict with us this year, and Runes is becoming an absolute nightmare, and – ’

‘Hermione, it’s Christmas, said Harry, cutting through Hermione’s rant. ‘You’re stressing yourself out for nothing. Take a night off, come on.’

Hermione opened her mouth seemingly to retaliate yet closed it again and gave Harry a small nod.

‘You’re right,’ she said. ‘I deserve to take a night off once in a while.’

‘Of course, you do,’ said Harry, surprised at how quickly Hermione conceded her earlier point. ‘Besides, us meeting tonight was your idea, remember?

‘You’re right, it was,’ nodded Hermione, giving Harry a small smile. And I’m grateful that you took me up on it.’

‘Of course I would. Why wouldn’t I? said Harry, earning another smile from Hermione. ‘Look, you just need to relax a little,’ he continued. ‘You’re going to do well in your exams no matter what. If you could spend a year in a tent helping me try and find Voldemort’s horcruxes, then you can definitely pass a few bloody N.E.W.T.s.’

Hermione sighed before nodding again. ‘You’re right. Perspective. That’s all I need.’

‘Exactly,’ said Harry. ‘And besides, didn’t you get nine Outstandings in your O.W.L.s?’

Hermione’s cheeks grew warm again as Harry laughed warmly at her embarrassment. ‘And one Exceeds Expectations in Defence Against the Dark Arts,’ she mumbled as she raised her glass to her lips.

‘Well, I couldn’t let you have all the glory, could I?’ chortled Harry, as he took another gulp from his glass.

‘Well, you certainly deserved it. I would have been very disappointed in you if you hadn’t gotten one, considering that you were our teacher in fifth year,’ smirked Hermione.

‘As disappointed as you were when I didn’t go back to finish school?’ asked Harry.

Hermione shrugged. ‘It wasn’t so much that I was disappointed in you than it was that I wouldn’t have you around for my final year. You did so much for all of us. You deserve to have some control over your life for a change.’

Harry felt a sudden twinge of guilt. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said softly.

‘Don’t be,’ said Hermione, her eyes narrowing. ‘I just said that you deserve to figure things out on your own.’

‘I know, but I hate knowing that you might be feeling lonely,’ said Harry sadly.

Hermione gave him a wide smile. ‘You’re too damn considerate for your own good, you know’ she said, squeezing his hand.

Harry laughed.

‘What’s so funny?’ said Hermione in surprise.

‘Nothing, it’s just – well, you’re second person to say that to me today,’ admitted Harry.

‘Really? Who was the first?’ Hermione asked him.

‘George,’ said Harry.

‘Really? How did that come about?’ she enquired.

‘Well, you know I spent Christmas with the Weasleys today, right?’ said Harry.

‘Yes, of course,’ nodded Hermione.

‘Well, he cornered me before I left and told me again how grateful he was that I helped them out with their shop, and how much it meant to him and Fred.

‘Oh, I see,’ said Hermione softly.

‘Yeah,’ nodded Harry. ‘Then I asked him how he was doing, and he told me he wasn’t too bad, and that Angelina was being a great help to him. And then I said something about how much I missed him as well and how I wish I could have done more to stop Voldemort, and he told me that I shouldn’t blame myself, that Fred would never want us hate ourselves for something that was beyond our control.’

‘Well, he’s right. You shouldn’t,’ said Hermione sternly.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

Hermione sighed. ‘You’re so stubborn,’ she muttered.

‘No longer sweet, then?’ said Harry mirthfully.

‘Nope. Just a complete arse,’ said Hermione. Harry choked on his beer in amusement. ‘So, George is seeing Angelina? That’s nice,’ continued Hermione once Harry stopped coughing.

‘Yeah, they got together a couple of months ago. They seem happy together,’ nodded Harry.

‘Good,’ said Hermione.

An awkward silence started to linger. Harry, who had a shrewd idea what Hermione was thinking, decided to take the initiative in an effort to ease whatever dejection she may be experiencing. ‘He’s not seeing anyone yet,’ he said quietly.

‘Hmm?’ asked Hermione, although Harry knew she was feigning.

‘You know what I said,’ said Harry.

Hermione sighed. ‘He isn’t? Really?’

‘Nope. Well, there’s some girl at the Ministry who keeps trying to catch his eye, but he hasn’t acted upon it yet.’

‘Oh. Well, good for him,’ said Hermione. She took a big gulp from his drink before adding, ‘I don’t know why I care so much. It’s stupid. I was the one who ended things between us.’

‘Well, it did put a dent in your friendship,’ said Harry gently.

‘It didn’t put a dent between you and Ginny’s,’ noted Hermione sullenly.

‘That’s different. Ginny and I both decided to remain friends. Things just fizzled out between us. Whereas –’

‘Whereas I dumped Ron, I know,’ said Hermione bitterly. ‘I didn’t want to, but things just weren’t working out.’

‘I know. I was there, remember?’

‘Yeah, I do,’ sighed Hermione. ‘I cried all night. It took me a long time to pull myself together.’

‘Well, these things are supposed to take their time, right?’ said Harry, growing more aware at how unhelpful he’s being.

‘They do. I mean, I’m over it but sometimes I do feel awful for having done it the way I did.’ 

‘Well, it was a little … loud.’

Hermione snorted. ‘That’s an understatement. There we were, having just celebrated your eighteenth birthday, and Ron and I had that stupid massive fight –’

‘And then you announced that it wasn’t working anymore and that you need a break, and Ron apparated away and you broke down and cried,’ sighed Harry quietly. ‘I hated seeing you two go at each other’s throats like that. But better than if it happened five years down the line, yeah?’

‘I suppose so,’ sighed Hermione. ‘I’m sorry for bringing this up again. I know I’m not being much fun.’

‘It’s ok,’ said Harry. ‘And you are fun. You’ve just had a bad couple of months. Whatever you need, I’m here for you, and that’s a promise.’

Hermione gave Harry an odd look before reaching over the table to wrap Harry in a rather fierce hug. Harry, who had been about to reach for his glass, nearly knocked it off the table in surprise.

‘Hermione,’ he choked out, his face buried in her bushy mane.

‘You’re so sweet, Harry,’ she whispered in his ear.

‘Erm, thanks,’ he said as he felt his face warm up. Finally, Hermione let go, but not before giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. ‘What was that for?’

‘For being you,’ she said. ‘Anyway, enough about Ron and me. What about you? Are you seeing anyone?’

‘Me? Nah,’ said Harry.

‘Why not?’ asked Hermione. ‘Don’t you want a girlfriend?’

‘It’s not that,’ said Harry. ‘It’s more that most girls are just trying to get to know me because of what I’ve done. No one really understands what we’ve had to go through, much less what I’ve had to go through. If I end up dating someone, they need to like me, not whatever idiotic moniker the _Prophet_ is giving me that week.’

‘I see,’ mused Hermione. ‘Well, believe it or not, I think I may know someone who might fit that bill.’

‘Really?’ said Harry in surprise. ‘Who?’

‘Luna,’ said Hermione simply.

Harry’s mouth fell open, before bursting into laughter. ‘Luna? Merlin, are you serious?’ he wheezed.

‘What’s wrong with Luna?’ demanded Hermione. ‘You two get on really well together, and she understands what you went through as much as any of us. You even took her to Slughorn’s Christmas party, remember?’

‘Yeah, but we only went as friends,’ said Harry, finally having stopped laughing. ‘I mean, don’t get me wrong. She’s great, but she’s not really my type. I’d rather have her as my friend than as a girlfriend. Besides, I think Neville likes her.’

‘Well, then I don’t know whom to suggest. Excuse me for trying to help,’ huffed Hermione.

‘No, it’s okay, really,’ said Harry, patting Hermione’s arm. ‘It’s nice of you to try, but I’m honestly not in a rush.’

‘Well, I don’t want to give up just yet. Come on, is there really no one that you’ve felt attracted to, apart from Cho and Ginny? Not even once?’

Harry fell silent. In truth, a recurring thought had been niggling at him ever since Hermione had invited him for a drink in the very pub they were now sitting in. He didn’t plan to ever mention it, but perhaps the alcohol flowing through him right now from the couple of beers he had was prompting him to be a little more daring.

‘Well,’ he began slowly, as Hermione looked at him eagerly. ‘There was a bit of a moment last year. It was after Godric’s Hollow really, but I guess it had been building up a little over the weeks that we were alone. I dunno, it’s stupid.’

Hermione looked at him with an unreadable expression. ‘You felt something for me? Really?’

‘Oh, um …’ Harry now really wished he hadn’t said anything. ‘I dunno what it really was, but I guess? I didn’t really think about it all that much, and I haven’t since. I’m sorry, I’m making everything weird now.

Hermione took a deep breath. ‘Well, since you’re being so honest, I might as well come clean and admit that you’re not the only one who felt like that last year.’

Harry’s eyes widened. ‘Are you serious?’ he croaked out.

Hermione nodded. ‘It’s the same as you described it. It’s like we grew closer somehow, especially after Godric’s Hollow. I thought you were going to die that night, you were shaking so much.’ She sighed heavily before continuing, ‘But then of course, Ron came back a couple of days later, so I just put it out of my mind.’

‘Right, of course,’ nodded Harry. ‘I did the same thing.’

‘Mhm,’ said Hermione noncommittedly. ‘Well, it’s certainly interesting that we both felt that pull, I suppose. But you don’t like me in that way, do you?’

Harry hesitated, unsure of what to say. ‘I don’t really know,’ he admitted. ‘I mean, I do think you’re pretty and you’re brilliant, obviously, but I’ve never thought about you like – well, like _that_.’

To his surprise, Hermione gave him a smile. ‘You’re think I’m pretty?’ she said, her eyes meeting his.

Feeling oddly tongue-tied, Harry nodded.

Hermione’s smile grew. ‘You’re sweet,’ she said softly, before adding, ‘I think you’re rather attractive as well.’

‘Oh, um, thanks,’ said Harry, unsure what else to say.

Hermione looked at him again and sighed. ‘What are we doing, Harry?’ she asked softly. ‘We’ve never crossed this line before.’

Harry shrugged uncomfortably, wishing he hadn’t been so open. ‘First time for everything?’ he said feebly.

Hermione let out a small laugh. ‘Well, this is certainly a first for us,’ she commented. ‘But it’s not as if we’ve ever had the inkling to be a couple. We’re …. well –’

‘A couple of best friends?’ Harry suggested.

Hermione laughed louder. ‘Sure, that’s a good way of putting it.’

‘Thanks,’ said Harry, still feeling a little awkward. He looked at Hermione again, who seemed to be lost in thought. ‘You ok?’

‘Me? Oh, I’m just thinking of something.’

‘What?’ asked Harry.

‘Well … it’s a sort of experiment,’ said Hermione.

‘An experiment?’ asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. ‘Do you trust me?’

‘Of course,’ said Harry immediately.

‘Well then, close your eyes,’ said Hermione.

‘Close my eyes?’ repeated Harry.

‘Yes, close your eyes,’ said Hermione again.

Feeling a little suspicious, Harry nonetheless decided to comply, and he closed his eyes. He waited for Hermione to say something else, but she had gone quiet. He waited patiently, wondering what she could possibly be planning in that big brain of hers, the noise of the bar’s patrons and the music playing from the speakers numbing every other thought. Finally, he started to get impatient and was about to say something, or maybe crack open his eyes, when he felt a tentative pair of lips meeting his.

Harry’s pulse started to race. Was it possible that Hermione was kissing him? He reached out a hand gingerly, and somehow managed to cup a face, and what was definitely Hermione’s bushy hair gently brushing against his fingers. He felt a slight pressure on his lips, and he realised that Hermione was trying to deepen their kiss. Automatically, he reciprocated, and he felt her small hands lightly run through his hair as he pulled her closer, his tongue meeting hers as he ran his own hands through her hair, revelling in the impossible thought that he was kissing, no _snogging_ Hermione Granger, his brilliant and beautiful best friend of eight years, the only person who’s stuck by him through everything –

Slowly, he felt Hermione’s lips pull away from his. Yet Harry did not open his eyes. Truthfully, he did not want to. He still thought what had just occurred was nothing more than a wonderful dream, and that he’ll be waking up in his bed in Grimmauld Place any moment, and he’ll have to chastise himself for allowing his mind to think of Hermione in such a way -

‘Well,’ said Hermione, and Harry’s eyes snapped open, taking in her shy expression and visibly red cheeks. ‘That was certainly … erm … enlightening.’

Harry was struck at how loud their environment suddenly was. It was as if his kiss with Hermione had drowned everything out. ‘I guess it was,’ he agreed.

Neither of them said anything else for a little while. Truthfully, Harry’s mind was still reeling from their kiss, and he suspected that Hermione was not doing much better either.

‘You’re a very good kisser,’ she suddenly admitted quietly. ‘I mean, I kind of knew, but –’

‘Kind of knew? How?’ he asked in surprise.

‘Ginny told me,’ she said simply. ‘Although she didn’t really do you justice, if I may say so myself.’

‘Oh,’ he said. Despite the initial embarrassment of knowing that Ginny had gossiped with her about his kissing abilities, he still felt oddly pleased with himself that he managed to surpass Hermione’s expectations. ‘Well, then thank you. And you were great too,’ he added. ‘Not that it’s a surprise. You’re great at everything.’

‘Everything except what to do to figure out this mess we just put ourselves in,’ said Hermione quietly.

‘Oh, right,’ said Harry.

‘I mean, I went out with your best friend, Harry. And he was my best friend too, and we’re not exactly on speaking terms nowadays after everything that happened between us.’

‘Hermione, I’m sure you and Ron will be on speaking terms again one day’ said Harry reassuringly.

‘That’s not the point, Harry,’ said Hermione. ‘I can’t imagine going through the same thing with you. And besides, can you imagine the looks on Ron and Ginny’s faces if we tell them that we seemingly like each other? Ron will probably throw a fit, and Ginny will be distraught.’

‘But Ginny’s over me,’ said Harry weakly.

‘It doesn’t mean that she’s stopped loving you, Harry,’ snapped Hermione. ‘She told me so herself. She still thinks there might be a chance that one day you two will get back together, even if things between you two aren’t aligned right now.’

Harry sat back stunned. ‘I didn’t realise,’ he said.

Hermione leant forward on the table, crossed her arms and buried her face them. ‘I’m sorry,’ she sighed, looking up. ‘I didn’t mean to be so harsh. I just don’t want to hurt anyone.’

‘Well, neither do I,’ said Harry quickly.

‘Well, that’s good then, she said, straightening up. 'At least we’re on the same page about that.’

Harry nodded.

‘But what about you and me?’ she asked. ‘I mean, do you even want to go out with me? Otherwise, there's not much point to this conversation, is there?’ Seeing how quiet Harry was, she pressed on, ‘If you'd rather we not push our luck, we can leave things as they are. But if you want, we can take things slow, go on a couple of dates. We don't have to do anything big. I have no expectations from you whatsoever. Of course, we won’t see each other much since I’ll be back at Hogwarts soon, but we can meet up on Hogsmeade weekends, and we can owl each other, and –’

‘Okay, sure,’ said Harry, cutting through her rant. ‘Let's do it, Hermione.’

‘Are you sure? You need to want this too, Harry. It’s useless us going out if you don’t want to.’

‘But I do want to,’ said Harry with a smile.

‘Oh. Sorry, it’s just that you weren’t exactly enthusiastic,’ she said in a small voice.

‘You’re right, I’m sorry,’ apologised Harry. ‘I’m still a little dazed after – well, after everything.’

To his relief, Hermione giggled. ‘What, my kissing is that good?’ she said warmly.

‘You have no idea,’ grinned Harry. ‘So, was I better than Krum?’ he asked teasingly.

Hermione gawped at him. ‘How do you –’ she spluttered, before shaking her head and saying, ‘You know what, it doesn’t matter. And yes, as a matter of fact. Happy?

‘Somewhat,’ said Harry, before laughing at Hermione’s obvious resistance at rolling her eyes. ‘And Ginny told me. It’s a long story,’ he added hurriedly, noticing that Hermione had opened her mouth to ask him more about it. ‘I’ll tell you about it another time.’

‘I’ll hold you to that,’ Hermione threatened lightly. She then placed her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

‘Well, I guess in a way this night has turned out into a kind of a date, then,’ said Harry.

‘Of sorts,’ smiled Hermione. ‘Do you want to stay here, or would you rather go somewhere else?’

‘Where do you have in mind?’ asked Harry curiously.

‘It’s this little playground near my house. I used to go there all the time as a kid. Mostly to play on the swings. It’s not that far from here, and I guess we can talk a little more about this.’

‘Sure, I’d love to. I haven’t been to a playground in ages,’ said Harry eagerly.

‘I’ll just pop to the loo first,’ said Hermione as she downed the remnants of her drink in one swift motion. ‘I need to freshen up. I’ll meet you outside, okay?’

‘Sure, take your time,’ he replied, grabbing his own glass and drinking what little beer was left. After they both stood up, Harry watched Hermione’s diminishing figure disappear through the now very crowded pub. Slowly, he made his way outside, his mind occupied by a flurry of muddled thoughts.

It was a little while later before Hermione came hurrying back, apologising profusely for telling him to wait outside in the freezing cold, citing how long the line for the ladies' loo was. She then huddled close to him, her arm in his, and they slowly started to make their way to the playground. As they did, him and Hermione’s chatter helped to clear some of the thoughts that were weighing down on Harry, save for one oddly childish notion of him later asking Hermione if she was still partial to playing on the swings, and if she would mind if they played on them together.


End file.
